Millie vs Silverstream
by GrayxSilver
Summary: During Millie and Silverstream's cat-fight literally the two she-cats run into a few couples. Like Birchfall and Whitewing, Brackenfur and Sorreltail, well, I think you get the idea. These cats are so rude barging into other cats' love lives!
1. Chapter 1

**HAHA! This is my second fanfiction! I know you guys wanted to have a battle between Millie and Silverstream, so… here it is! **

**This fanfiction starts after Nightcloud's death.**

"See? I told you you're weak!" Silverstream said smugly. "Shut up!" Millie screeched. "Haha! Why would I do that?" Silverstream snickered. Millie pounced on her. The two she-cats plummeted down to the shore of the island. Whitewing and Birchfall were sitting together, their tails intertwined. "I'm so sorry." Birchfall was saying. "I'm sorry, too." Whitewing replied. She gave Birchfall's muzzle a comforting lick. "I promise it will never happen again." Birchfall whispered. "No one could ever replace you." "I love you." Whitewing murmured. "I love you, too." Birchfall brushed his tail against Whitewing's flank.

"Ew…" Millie muttered. "I know, right?" Silverstream agreed. "I hate all this mushy stuff." Whitewing noticed the two she-cats staring at them. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded. "What does it look like?" Millie snapped. "Come on, Birchfall, let's get out of here!" Whitewing walked with Birchfall back to the clearing. "Okay, now where were we? Oh yeah!" Millie remembered. She unsheathed her claws again. "Die!" Silverstream raked her claws down Millie's flank. She retaliated by swinging around and making Silverstream lose her balance. She scratched her belly. Silverstream yowled in pain.

Silverstream tried to stand up, but she was yet again knocked down by Millie. "Come on, Millie!" Silverstream struggled. " At least let me up!" "No way!" Millie kept Silverstream pinned down. "You're tough for a kittypet!" Silverstream mewed. "Shut up!" Millie muttered angrily.

**What will Graystripe think? Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed it! RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you dare insult me by talking about my kittypet roots!" Millie mewed sternly. Millie's shoulders relaxed. Silverstream got up. (Not a good idea…) Millie immediately turned around and scratched Silverstream's muzzle. "Darn it!" Silverstream muttered. Silverstream then retreated back into the woods towards the other side of the island. "Come back here!" Millie screeched. As Millie went past the clearing she saw Silverstream taunting at her. "HAHA!" Silverstream played. "You can't get me!" Millie sprinted toward her. "Oh, yes I can!"

They chased each other down to the opposite shore, scratching and hissing. Millie unsheathed her claws and smacked Silverstream on the back. "Hey!" Silverstream meowed in protest. "That move isn't allowed by the warrior code!" They rolled around in the sand, hissing and spitting. Then they felt a bump on the ground. "Ow!" Millie cried. "Gert rff mur" a voice struggled to say. Millie and Silverstream reluctantly sat up and got off the poor cats that were underneath them. They were Brackenfur and Sorreltail! (My favorite couple!)

"We were in the middle of a conversation!" Sorreltail growled. "Okay, okay…" Millie muttered. The two she cats walked into the leaves to watch what had been going on. "Soooooooo…" Sorreltail said slowly. "How many kits did you say you wanted?" Brackenfur asked. "50!"Sorreltail replied. "Maybe 100!" Brackenfur's eyes brightened. "Does that mean we can have 200?" "Yes, yes, yes!" Sorreltail started to get excited.

"Actually," Sorreltail started. "I don't think my stomach can hold that much…" "Ha-ha!"Millie snickered. Brackenfur and Sorreltail turned around to see Millie and Silverstream staring at them. "How long have you been there?" Brackenfur growled. "Long enough" Silverstream smirked. "This is so embarrassing…" Sorreltail muttered. "Come on Sorreltail!" Brackenfur grabbed her. "Let's go somewhere where we can get to work in peace!"

**Did you enjoy it? Please RATE AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a deal for you." Millie said. "Spill it, mate stealer." Silverstream muttered. "If we stop fighting, I'll try to stop running into couples." "Not a chance!" Silverstream snapped. "Oh well…" Millie said snidely. "It's your loss…" Silverstream growled. "I'm going to patrol around the island to check if there are any more idiots on the shore." "No, I will!" Millie unsheathed her claws. "Shut up, Millie." Silverstream muttered. "We all know I'm the best!" "No, I'm the best!" Millie protested. "No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, I am!"

The argument continued for a while until Silverstream finally said, "I'm going to rip your fur off!" "Not if you die first!" Millie pounced on Silverstream but Silverstream was quick and she dodged her attack. Silverstream stuck her tongue out. "Ha-ha!" Millie let a low growl rumble deep in her throat. "This is your last chance." Silverstream said with a smirk. "I won't listen!" Millie covered her ears. Silverstream's ears flattened down to her head. This was the last straw!

Fur went flying. But whose fur was it? The two she-cats kept on fighting but Silverstream's fur was too sleek from the water, so her fur wouldn't rip. "What?" Millie exclaimed in shock. "I'm no match for you!" Silverstream smiled. "I told you so!" Millie started to sob and run home.

Meanwhile, back at camp…

"What are those cats doing?" Graystripe said. "I could hear them all the way back here!" "I'm back." A voice rasped. The clan gasped. "What happened to your fur, Millie?" Thornclaw asked. "It's a long story…" Millie muttered. She went back into the warrior's den and went straight to sleep.

Hooray! Silverstream won! (Finally!) Thanks for reading! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	4. Epilogue

**Alright, since my epilogue on Nightcloud vs. Leafpool vs. Feathertail was so successful, I decided to write one for this. Here it is!**

"Hello!" Graystripe called. "Is this StarClan?" A white cat strode into the clearing. "Ah, I see you've made it young one." Graystripe's eyes widened. "Whitestorm!" Whitestorm chuckled. "Yes, mousebrain! There is someone here who wants to see you." "Really?" Graystripe's paws kneaded the ground in anticipation. "Finally!" A silver she-cat rushed towards Graystripe and pressed her muzzle into his flank. "Silverstream! I've finally made it to StarClan!" "I know that!" Silverstream laughed. "Are you ready?" Graystripe had a sly smile on his face. "Of course I am!" He got ready. "1, 2, 3…"

A few moons later…

"Do you have names for them yet?" Crookedstar asked. "Yes."Silverstream smiled weakly. She had six StarClan kits. Three girls and three boys. "I named this one Willowkit after my mother, and this one has your ginger pelt, so I'll name him Gingerkit, and the she-kit with the silver pelt like mine, will be call Lightkit." Gingerkit started jumping up and down. "Wow, this one is really feisty!" Willowshine observed.

"Anyway, the other kit over there will be called Riverkit, that one will be Graykit, because he looks like Graystripe, and this last one is a male and will be called Darkkit, because of his dark fur." Graystripe looked as if he was about to burst with pride. "They are truly beautiful." Willowpelt said. Silverstream looked at Graystripe. "It's been a long time since we did this, but it was worth it." "Definitely." Graystripe agreed. "I love you." "I love you, too." Silverstream licked him on the cheek.

**Just so you know the three males are Gingerkit, Graykit, and Darkkit. The three females are Willowkit, Lightkit, and Riverkit. Thank you for everything you guys have done! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided that I will hold a competition. I'm trying to see who can make the best animation of any one of my stories! Just choose your favorite one, and make an animation. I hope to be seeing your videos!**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS, IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL!**

**REMEMBER:**

**You may use ANY Fanfiction of mine.**

**As a prize, I will dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you for whatever story of mine you did an animation of. Your dedicated chapter will be with YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR IDEAS ONLY! Remember that the ideas you give me have to go with the story.**

**You CAN use completed fanfictions.**

**I will give you until MAY OF 2013!**

**Please PM me with a link so I can watch it and determine who's was the best.**

**Happy animating!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, just review!**


End file.
